The Monster and The Madman
by altenativefuturefan27
Summary: That night was a day no one would ever forgive in there life. It wasn't festivity, neither a birth day. No, It was a day when the empire vanquished all their lose ends. 10 years later from that night the empire isnt better since the arriving of a new empress that leads the country with fist more harder than Iron.(The Ttitle and Summary might Change depending on how I develop Ch 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello here is my first very very 1st is a self impose challenge. That I have to say it was interesting experience**

**PD: i DONT own anything**

* * *

**Files:**

Once Upon a time there was an ancient city known as Falconia it is said in legends that was a paradise on Soil was rich, people from all type of ethnicity and inhumans coexisted in peace. Some legends says it was made possible because of a mysterious Great Tree made of light that grow close to the city; others say it was because of the Hawk of Light being the savior of a Legends says that he was an Inhuman.

Anyway the prosperity didn't last, not even The Hawk of Light couldn't foresaw what would come next. The Black Swordsman he delivered the fall of Falconia his sole presence was enough to make the specters of madness possess those of weak heart and start mutilating each other, make the inhuman start eating the humans around the city. The great tree that was once purer than snow is now tainted in blood taking the changing his appearance into something similar as meat thus changing his nature making the roots that once supported the city underneath to reclaim it burring the place with all his citizens.

But what happened with the Black Swordsman, The Hawk of Light or the Tree is unknown; there is theory that says that The Hawk of Light incinerated the Black swordsman with the Tree, other theories says that the tree self-combust burning all under and around his branches.

60 years before I write this pages, in those days I was filled with the stupidity of youth, so I planned to travel to every piece of land in this world that could bring me the sensation of being in an adventure; During those days of my youth I dominated the hot desserts of the east, the cold tundra of the north and even dominated the Danger Beast known as Congalada the king of the jungles on the south west; But still I wasn't enough to satisfy my desire of adventure each time wanted more dangers involving my next one.

Unfortunately my uncle the Emperor was against my next traverse he said "I will not allow you to do the same foolishness as your father before you" even though he made the guards throw me to my bedroom I easily escaped using a teigu that I never thought would be useful Shambala* to teleport me to the port town on the east. Even if my Uncle was against I thank goodness that I used the pseudonym to make secrete preparations. My stupid past self was glad that I didn't listen to my uncle, but my present-self wished he would have heard his warning before leave the port…

**3****rd**** POV**

**Present: Tower Prison**

From all the prison made in the empire the Tower was the most recently build. The Tower was started to be use 60 years ago when the emperor Makoto V was still young and wasn't even an emperor. The Tower from the outside looks like a normal cave but if you enter there are offices and everything but when you go down stairs to the inferior levels you can is where is located the prison facilities. This Prison was designed to have the capacity to maintain at least 10,000 prisoners. The Tower designed as a spiral the cages are made so they can barely move their bodies. That is the only thing that difference this Prison from the others the rest are this simple things that have in common with other prisons like, screams of those being tortured by executioner echoing on the stone walls on the path way of the prison; the sorrow of those who left leave something behind before entering here saying "I'm innocent" and the scent of body fluids mixed with blood, putrefaction plus the humidity accumulating in the air resulting in a disgusting thing to breath.

A guard is patrolling on the inferior levels of the prison, holding a torch to illuminate his path this part of the jail is dark because is underground and the torches stuck around the corridors of this level doesn't illuminate enough he walking end up close to a hole with a sign that say -"In Construction"-yellow sign. The Prison was in plans of expansion, but once the tunnel was completely structured they would start building the new jails.

The Guard continued his patrolling going to the other levels but then a fading sound came to his ears -"whoooo…"- the guard though it was his tired mind playing with him then again a sound this time was different one –"Clank, clank, Clank…"-the sound of something hitting a wall of steel continuously.

The guard started checking if any of the prisoners were trying to break the walls but it wasn't any of them. The Guard started checking the hole and saw red light shining under the floor of rock of that section. Then the floor Blown up with a -"Kboooom…"- rocks of the floor when flying to other hitting the guard in the helmet making him lose balance and fall on the ground.

The shade of something came the guard have saw it leading him to use the whistle hanging under his neck those making the alarm. The said shade looks like humanoid canine thing with red eyes and black fur holding something taller than his body, holding it with a single hand his mouth was watering. It give a chill run down his spine to the terrified guard when the beast focus on him but it defocus when one of the inmates waked up and started yelling-"What the Fuack are you doing pigs…-a prisoner was speaking half awaken gathered the attention of the canine thing- don't you know we people must… Buah"-the inmate was screaming while canine started to tear apart the prisoner's cage, while the beast is busy trying to kill that prisoner the guard rushed to the upper levels of the prison.

While he was running the canine thing was breaking every cage with a prisoner inside and started feeding on them but that lasted a bit until it hears the reinforcements. The reinforcements were holding spears with electric tip and Shields with heavy armor, the guard is shouting with a terrified look while running-HURRY!?...That ThING IS COMING…-the guard passed over the other with heavy armor stop for a moment to report the situation after a breath seconds one of the heavy armored guard say-Go and report this to the Communication Room now- after that the guard continued his running without looking back to the communication room.

Where another guard this one was in charge of the communication room, started communicated from what it looks like horn –Attention to all guards, danger beast have entered the prison all guards backup the contingency guards; I repeat a Danger beast have entered the prison, all guards backup the contingency guards -the guard in charge of the communication room wrote a letter and give it to the guard that came with the message he told him-Send this to the Capital, we need those in the capital know about this and send reinforcements-the guard with letter rushed to out of the communication room prepared the horse and hope on it and started rushing to the capital.

Meanwhile guards with heavy armor soldier known as the contingency group stopped in front of one of to see all the prisoners of that level half eaten with bite marc, some were squashed with their own cages. They could see the entire scene except the danger beast responsible for it. From the sealing the beheaded body of a prisoner falls making the guard react entering into defensive.

On the sealing they saw the Danger beast hanging with the head of one of the prisoners between his jaws the beast was hanging holding something stuck in the sealing, it looked like a hilt.

The Beast was preparing to his legs to impulse guard entered in defense putting their shields covering each other. The Beast jumped removing holding the hilt revealing a huge thing like sword, the beast while in the air started to spin diagonally with the huge piece of metal directed in the direction of the guard.

The Beast looked like a spinning hurricane from the point of view of the guards. When the spinning hurricane met the shields of the guard in front they were preparing to for the impact, the sword of the beast cut the shields of the front as so cutting in half those guards in front.

The other ones attacked with their spear attacked the beast when their spears connect to the chest of the beast it release a pulse of high voltage electricity but it didn't stop the beast from swinging his sword vertically cutting the guards.

When the beast finished with the last guard a -bang- sounded the beast just avoided the shoot and mo. Then many guards appeared with what it looks like heavy artillery this it seems to be the reinforcements, one of the Guards shout-Fire- all the guards fired they all started shooting the Beast the only thing it could do was move forward.

* * *

**AUTOR Note: Hello I hope you like the 1st chapter of this fic. To write this I needed to watch seven psycopaths and a DOg, re read some chapters of Berserk, Search about the symbolic meaning of the wolf and black dog, Play Monster Girl Quest with Monster Hunter and etc etc...**

**For Some Reason I feel that this chapter have something missing and that I feel I'm reading Order of events**

**Makoto V is emperor Makot Grandfather.**

**Please review and point out my mistake I accept flame if they come with constructive criticism.**

**See you next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize to all of you readers that I might not make it to CHAPTER 2

The reasons

1.I lose the motivation to write about AKAME

Inspiration for next chapter didn't Hit me

Enough of Info

Though I planned many things that might have happened so I will just write them hear so that anyone can find it inspiring to create a Story based on them

1. IN this possible future I thought about Esdeath being the Empress of the kingdom who killed the Prime Minister since he started restraining her then she usurped the throne by imprisoning the Emperor and sitting in the throne. She can takeover simply because she have the army loyalty so she can rule without problem. As to what happen to the revolutionary army and the Night Raid they were Vanquished the only survivor was Tatsumi whom Esdeath cut his legs and throw him in a Cell in the Dungeons that connects with her Bedroom, she would abuse of him many times she would torture him and make sure he didn't die.

2. Guts being Teigu prototype of Susanoo only that was autonomous making it dangerous to be let free since it didn't require User and it always was evolving in more than one way. The Base for his creation was an ancient corpse that has a human appearance but wasn't so human found in a deep ground ruins, covered in a black metal and soaked with a strange substance that is believed to be the sap of an extinct tree made of pure energy since corpse was perfectly preserve.

3.I was planning to Introduce Tyrant that evolves into a Humanoid appearance having some reptile resemblance that are easy covered to blend into human society without being hunted also reduced his hunger and impulses.

I will say It Again Sorry for not continuing but I might make a another Berserk crossover with Monster Girl QUEST or Similar series that contains Monster Girls


End file.
